Team 7, a troubled team
by shadowkiller87
Summary: team 7, four different people every one has dreams and also problems and Nightmares, non-massacre.


Hello everyone this my new story hope you like it ,you may find some errors (you'll find) so be nice and don't flame.

I DON"T OWN NARUTO .

so here we go please R&R.

* * *

><p>It is the graduation day everyone is sitting happily students looking forward for hearing their names and families looking proudly at their children also waiting for the names to cheer their children, the students were seated such that the graduated ones are filling the front rows followed by the students who are supposed to graduate next year behind them all of them are on the seats that located on the right side while the families are seated on the left side both separated by a passage while the Hokage and an academy teachersare seated on the stage in front of them a table with forehead protectors with Konoha insignia engraved laying on it.<p>

Umino Iruka a chunin and the academy teacher stand up from his seat and clear his throat and look at the Hokage for a permission receiving a nod he began to call the names of the new genin starting from the lowest score every one heard his\her name called rise from his seat and walk to the hokage to receive his headband for every name there was a cheer.

"I see you are looking at the students , sorry the genin wishing to be among them , Naruto"

Mizuki another teacher of the academy said while standing leaning on the wall behind the last back seat on his face a huge mocking smirk, a blond boy with blue eyes full of sadness stared at him which were soon replaced with rage looked back at Mizuki.

"shut up you bastard, I'm better than them it is just favoritism" Naruto yelled attracting the attention to him and the room was silent, Naruto noticing the silence turned his head to look back at the room to see most of the eyes of the families that were once full of pride are now filled with hatred and someof them were mixed with fear.

Naruto was not surprised with that looks he is used to it by now it does not sadden him anymore it only enraged him because til now he do not know why they look at him like that.

* * *

><p>"<em>old man why do I receive this weird looks from the people?, why do they hate me?"<em> _Naruto said to the third Hokage with a sad tone while looking at the ground, he was standing in front of the Hokage waiting for the third usual speech about pulling pranks on people and that he must stop doing that and concentrate on graduating and how the good shonbi act and all that good behavior stuff._

"_people don't hate you Naruto they just don't understand you" Sarutobi told the boy knowing that he cannot tell him the truth so he told him half of it and gave him a lie , yes he know that the people hate the kid but they also don't understand him._

_Naruto looked at the Hokage while thinking of what he has just heard now then he lowered his head " how will they understand or know me without gave me any chance to go near them?"_

_The hohage stopped smoking and rose from his seat and stood by his office large window looking at the people while they do their errands. _

"_I'm going to be Hokage so that people acknowledge me and I'll not be just any Hokage I'll be the best Hokage ever so that no one will look down at me, believe it." Naruto said with a voice full of determination and challenge._

_Sarutobi turned to look at him with wide eyes before closing them and a small smile forming on his lips " the Hokage title is earned not given, so if you want to be one you have to work hard for it there is no shortcut to the title."_

* * *

><p>"don't look at me like that show respect to your next Hokage." Naruto yelled while pointing his finger at them as if he is challenging them.<p>

A heavy silence fill the room before the laughers started and most of the audience look at him with an amusing look like he was a clown.

"next Hokage , keep dreaming loser."

"become a genin first freak."

More and more hurtful and mocking words that only make Naruto clench his fist and his blood boil with rage.

"why are you mocking him he sure can be a Hokage." Inuzuka Kiba said with a serious tone which make many look at him surprised, Kiba is Known to be full of himself thinking he is the best even if his grades don't say that so everyone were surprised by his statement which make Naruto look at him with a look full of confusion.

Kiba looked at them amused with a smirk then he composed himself to look serious again befor saying "why are you looking at me surprised?, he sure can be the Hokage of Konoha" pause "losers."

Kiba finished then break into a fit of laugher while some of the others sweat dropped, some laughed ,some looked amused nd few look disappointed but only one was surely enraged.

"you bastard." Naruto barked while jumping from his place and break on a sprint rising his hand to aim a punch at him on to get his hand caught by Iruka who looked at the two of them disappointed by their behavior he then closed his eyes and sighed _"kids" he thought._

" Naruto , Kiba stop and behave like Konoha shinobi and show more respect for your hokage and your elders."Iruka said in a stern voice then he let go of Naruto's hand.

Naruto moved towards the doors while muttering about stupid mutts and stupid people who think they are that good, but overall he felt sad not of what happened or the looks but the fact that no one stand up for him or defend him

"_Am I that worthless?"_Naruto thought to himself.

"well, I was saying you wish to be with them, I can grantee that wish for you." Mizuki said making Naruto jump on fright and surprise at the sudden appearance of the chunin before looking up to him not understanding.

Mizuki repeated "if you wish to be with them, I can grantee that wish for you."

Naruto looked at him hoping "Really, You can do that."

"Sure , I can if you want meet me at the academy training ground after the sunset."Mizuki said to Naruto who grinned.

"I'll be there … mmm.. no,I'll go and wait for you there from now." Naruto said turning to run to go to the academy training ground only to stop.

"No, I'll eat ramen first." Naruto said running towards Ichiraku Ramen stand.

Mizuki sweat dropped then said "that gone pretty good."

TBC.

* * *

><p>Next chapter: Graduation day: part 2 (Sasuke).<p>

Please Read & Review


End file.
